As for a load supplied with DC power, the DC voltage supplied to the load generally has a ripple which will result in a ripple of the load current. The magnitude of the ripple of the load current may have a great impact on the operating state, efficiency and so on of the load, and thus it is very important to effectively reduce the ripple of the load current.